Lucifer
General information '''Lucifer is the leader of a large group of demonic beings. He has the uttermost potential in, although his opinions can get him pretty side-tracked and therefore causing him, or others, to get into troublesome situations. He spends most of his time observing various dimensions and worlds, and if he finds something of use, or interest, he will investigate it, either for the sake of a greater purpose, or just for the heck of it. His personality is basically grumpy and/or aggressive. If trouble is caused by another individual, Lucifer will most likely use violence to solve his problem. Nevertheless, Lucifer is a very scheming character and he always thinks things through twice before he acts. He hates silly situations. '''Background Wether Lucifer have had a childhood or not is unknown even for the creatures with the uttermost intelligence and knowledge in the universe. But some do know of him, and the number of creatures encountering him increased incredibly once he set out for his journies throughout the various dimensions. Lucifer is known as a powerful Essential Being and former monster which has been discriminated by a larger group of Essential Beings, because of his alternative visions and his likelyhood to carry out plans by himself. This has caused him to become an aggressive individual and it gained him the desire to have a greater revenge against the "traitorous Gods who sent him to hell". He started to carry out his plans by creating the Demon Realm and afterwards spawned Essential Beings out of his own essence. His first four spawns were named the "Original Five" (including himself, Faust, his brother, and Mephisto.) and he put them to his care and raised them to become leaders of his newly created clan. He changed their pasts to let the mortals know of them (by making Faust a formerly known human for example) and continued his spawning. Lucifer's power depleted greatly and his appearance changed dramatically into the small creature he's known as today. He kept his immortality and remained ageless, but he lost the majority of his strength and intelligence, sharing it with his spawns. Still, Lucifer continues to carry out his plans to change the essential flow of the universe, and to destroy the Essential Beings currently controlling the flow. Powers and Abillities Lucifer's most noticable abillity is the power to extract some sort of "dark essence" from his body to create a sort of powersource, which can either be discharged from him, or be used to manipulate otherwise inanimated objects. He can also use a major part of his own essence to split apart and create a "demon" to serve him as a minion. He can absorb them at any time, though some of those demons (demons such as Faust and Lucifer's brother) have a resistance to this abillity and can protect themselves against this . He's also noticably physically stronger than the average human. Lucifer is an ageless character, which is unable to actually be killed. He can however, due to his limited powers after the creation of the demon clan, be sealed away by either highly advanced technology, or with the help of the dominatiing Essential Beings. It has happened to Lucifer a few times, but he has been rescued every single time by his minions and an individual who he would begin to despise later on.